The present invention relates to an optical recording medium, and particularly, to an optical recording medium which includes a plurality of recording layers and in which data can be recorded in and reproduced from a farthest recording layer from a light incidence plane in a desired manner and data can be recorded in and data can be reproduced from recording layer(s) other than the farthest recording layer from the light incidence plane in a desired manner.